


Rumplestiltskin

by mqrkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Yukhei is a man of many tongues, i wrote this without sleeping for 48 hours, im here to spread the word of the lord and it’s that luren are superior!!!, might do a spin off of the dotae, not really proofread, renjun is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqrkhyuck/pseuds/mqrkhyuck
Summary: But this story was not about Doyoung and his strange infatuation with the manager of the small little cafe, Neo Sips, in the corner of Culture and Tech. It was about Renjun. Renjun and his equally strange interest in the rather attractive, loud boy who came in every once in a while with a group of friends, always ordering a medium hot chocolate with a separate cup of whipped cream.orrenjun can't quite figure out the mysterious boy with several names





	Rumplestiltskin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [injvnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=injvnie).



“You think he’s okay?” Renjun turns to Doyoung who rolls his eyes for the millionth time since he clocked in at 8 am.

 

“Renjun, he’s sipping his drink in the corner while typing away on his laptop. He’s not crying, he’s not showing any distinct signs of distress. Stop projecting your feelings on the poor boy.”

 

Renjun scoffs and leans against the banister. “I’m not projecting. It’s just that he’s usually with friends. Today he’s all alone.”

 

Doyoung dramatically gasps and smacks his palms against his cheeks, eyes comically wide. “A human? Seeking alone time? Holy shit, call the paramedics right now!”

 

Renjun flips him the bird which Taeyong, the manager, frowns at. Renjun has the audacity to look apologetic. It’s not Taeyong’s fault, that Doyoung is too good at his job to fire. However, it is his fault that Taeyong was the reason Doyoung even took the job in the first place. Seeing the ethereal pink head putting up help wanted flyers around town, what was Doyoung supposed to do? Say no? And now here he was pathetically watching the man hum to himself as he prepared muffins in the back. A manager who also bakes? Consider Doyoung whipped.

 

But this story was not about Doyoung and his strange infatuation with the manager of the small little cafe, Neo Sips, in the corner of Culture and Tech. It was about Renjun. Renjun and his equally strange interest in the rather attractive, loud boy who came in every once in a while with a group of friends, always ordering a medium hot chocolate with a separate cup of whipped cream.

 

Renjun didn’t think much of him at first because, sure, he was cute but then again, so was almost everybody in this country of aesthetics and fashion. However what did catch Renjun’s interest was when he asked for a name and the boy said:

 

“Wong Yukhei.”

 

That wasn’t a Korean name. It was a Canton name. But Renjun didn’t know how to write that down so he scribbled it in Hangul the best he could. Yukhei gave him the tiniest grin as he handed his drink over. And that was that.

 

So Renjun watched him shout and laugh with his friends in a booth and by the end of the day, Wong Yukhei was a forgotten memory.

 

Until of course, 2 days later when he came back with a different set of friends. Renjun knew this because they were much calmer and, on average, much shorter. One did have an annoying laugh that was incredibly contagious and had Renjun not mastered being dead inside, he probably would’ve cracked a smile. However, it wasn’t so much the laugh that was annoying as the reason for it. See, Yukhei would breathe and the boy broke out into giggles, clapping his hands like a mad man. He ordered his hot chocolate and signature separate cup of whipped cream. Renjun remembered his name but he would never let him know that he knew, so he asked for his name and tried not to do a double take when he answered.

 

“Huang Xuxi.”

 

That was Mandarin. That was a Mandarin name. And when Renjun scribbled it down- in Hangul again because he wasn’t about to ask the boy his specific characters-Yukhei, Xuxi now apparently, gave him a small smile and walked off, joining his friends who weren’t an absolute menace. That one boy still laughed too hard for a quiet cafe.

 

This time when Renjun went home and collapsed on his bed, the words Wong Yukhei and Huang Xuxi swirled around his head. And maybe Renjun couldn’t stop thinking about the smile the boy gave him. Not even when he shut his eyes, melting into his dreams like hot chocolate trickling down his throat.

 

The next time Huang Xuxi rolled into the little cafe, Renjun’s eyes flew to him immediately and he shoved Doyoung from where he was working at the register, leaving the elder sputtering hysterically.

 

“My shift!” He hissed and Doyoung gawked at him like he was absolutely insane. And honestly, Renjun couldn’t fault him.

 

“You don’t start until 3-“

 

“Shut up and go away!”

 

Doyoung groaned and stalked off, probably off to complain to Taeyong that Renjun was hopelessly incapable of understanding the basic work etiquette but Renjun doesn’t care because Huang Xuxi was ordering his hot chocolate with a separate cup of whipped cream. Renjun noticed that his friends this time were different too. For 2 of them were girls and Renjun realized right off the bat that these girls were not Korean and as he glanced at the three boys beside Xuxi, they didn’t look Korean either.

 

Renjun asked for his name again, already beginning to write the H in Huang when the boy made him drop the cup out of shock.

 

“Lucas.”

 

“What?” This was the first time Renjun looked flustered in front of a customer, and of course it had to be him of all people.

 

Yukhei/Xuxi/Lucas tilted his head. “Lu-cas.” He enunciated and Renjun couldn’t  help but flush as one of the girls giggled.

 

“Shut up, Lalisa.” Lucas warned.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” And yep Renjun heard it; there’s an accent.

 

Renjun hurriedly scribbled out the name, writing it in the Latin alphabet just to spite someone. He doesn’t know who exactly he was spiting but he was sick of writing the Hangulized version of a foreign name. He was sick of the boy who kept lying about who he was. He was sick of not being able to understand him.

 

As they walk away, not before Lucas flashed him another smile, one of the boys, the shortest one, jabbed Lucas’s ribs, a smirk prevalent on his lips as they part to speak.

 

“K̄heā pĕn h̄etup̄hl?” Renjun may not know what they’re saying but he knew the universal signs of teasing someone.

 

Lucas blushed and shoved him away. “H̄ubpāk, P’Ten!”

 

And with that Renjun almost shoved himself inside the brewer. It doesn’t help that Doyoung, being the 6 year old tattletale that he is, actually dragged out Taeyong from the kitchen to scold Renjun for ‘stealing his job’. Taeyong pat Renjun on the head and told him to just stick to the mandated schedule but that he appreciated his eagerness.  

 

It wasn’t so bad though because Doyoung’s face when Taeyong raised Renjun’s hourly wage by a whole 500 won - for trying to work his hardest- was priceless. Still, his eyes traveled back to the boy with too many names and he can’t help but let out a sigh.

 

And that’s was where all of this led to. The day the thrice named boy walked in, an empty air around him as he quickly ordered his usual, neither giving a name nor the smile Renjun got used to seeing and he sat down, opening his laptop and frantically typing away.

 

“Go talk to him.” Doyoung huffs, watching exasperatedly as Renjun keeps wiping the same area on the counter, eyes boring into the boy.

 

“Are you crazy? He’s a customer. I can’t just chat him up? That’s against the rules.”

 

“Yuta flirts with every pulse that walks in.” Doyoung reminds him.

 

Renjun rolls his eyes. “That’s because 50 percent of our customers are thanks to him and his strange art of flirting.”

 

Doyoung shrugs. “The other half are Taeyong. Let’s be real.” He sighs. “We work with gods. We are not worthy.”

 

Renjun pats his back. “Hyung, you’re actually really attractive. You should ask him out and quit already because you hate this job.”

 

“I don’t hate this job.” Doyoung mutters.

 

“You hate this job.”

 

“Okay, listen, I just _can’t_ with people, okay? ‘Can I get my latte in a mug?’” He mimics, voice pitch going higher than the roof and he switches back to his normal voice. “No ma’am, we use these new cups that are bio degradable. ‘But I really want a mug?’” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Is she stupid? You want a fucking mug? What am I gonna do? Shit it out? Take the fucking save-the-planet cup and leave, Brenda!”

 

Renjun’s snickering. Jesus Christ, Doyoung was always good for a laugh.

 

“Anyway, the job pays well and I’d rather just admire him from afar. It’s better than being rejected.”

 

“You don’t know that. He might think you’re cute.”

 

Doyoung scoffs. “Injunnie, we might need to get your eyes fixed. I look like a bunny. No guy is gonna take a bunny, seriously.”

 

And before Renjun can say anything, a calm and soothing voice that often made it’s way into Doyoung’s dreams at night spoke.

 

“I happen to take bunnies very seriously. They’re serious creatures. Cute too. Such a shame, they don’t know when to put on their big boy ears and make the first move.” Taeyong says, not even glancing at Doyoung whose jaw drops. And with that the pink haired man bends over to pick up some boxes stored under the counter, glances at the still gaping man, and sashays out of there.

 

“Did that just fucking happen?” Doyoung whimpers.

 

Renjun nods. “I was wondering when he was going to crack. You should see the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking. Good to know I wasn’t imagining the bedroom eyes.”

 

Doyoung’s lips are stretched corner to corner and he begins to hum as he scrubs at speckless counter.

 

“Go.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll cover your shift too. The cafe is practically empty there’s no need for both of us.”

 

“Hyung-“

 

“Just go. It’ll be the last time I cover for you anyway.” Doyoung can’t stop humming. “I’m quitting today.”

 

And Renjun’s grinning, shrugging off his apron and trying to desperately fix his thin ass hair and he can’t help but bite back a grin at the startled look on his face as he plops down in the seat across him.

 

“Wha-“

 

“Hi!” Renjun starts. “I’m Huang Renjun. What on Earth is your real name?”

 

The boy blinks his abnormally round eyes at the question and he looks around for a minute before pointing himself in confusion. “Are you talking to me?”

 

“Yes, you. What’s your real name?” Renjun repeats, hoping he doesn’t sound as breathless as he feels. His heart is thumping against his rib cage. He’s not naturally an impulsive person. Jeno often made fun of him for tendency to be a little too cautious. But something about the enigma wrapped in tan skin and pretty lips in front of him made his prefrontal cortex decide to stop functioning.

 

“But why?”

 

Renjun almost groans, shoving a hand up his hair in frustration.

 

“Because you walk in here 3 times. And each time you use a different name. What am I supposed to think? You’re a set of triplets? Is that why you have 3 set of friends? And what is a P’Ten?” Renjun rambles, cheeks flushing with each embarrassing word escaping his lips.

 

The boy with too many names blinks at him again and then he’s smiling. And it’s not like the time when Renjun hands him his drink and cup of cream. It’s a full on smile where his teeth are bared and his cheeks get so full, and Renjun gets the strangest urge to kiss his cheek lines.

 

“Here, I’ll humor you. You get to guess. Which one of the names is my real one?” He’s smiling mischievously.

 

Renjun shakes his head. “I’m asking you nicely and you’re trying to play mind games? What are you? Rumplestiltskin?”

 

He shrugs. “Is that your answer? Unlike him, I’m giving you one chance. You can keep your first born though. ”

 

Renjun chokes on his words. “No! Wait! Ugh!”

 

He’s closing his eyes. He supposes he could ask the boy to speak in Mandarin. If his Mandarin was weak then that’d cross out Xuxi. And it’s obviously not Lucas. There’s no way he’s proficient in English- oh shit.

 

The boy’s phone buzzes and Renjun catches a glimpse of the screen. Everything was in English. Was this guy for real?

 

He looks up at him eyes tracing every inch of his face. He just doesn’t look like a Lucas, mind you Renjun isn’t exactly sure what a Lucas looks like but he’s positive it doesn’t look like him. Xuxi is cute and it fits him well but honestly, Renjun can’t help but call him-

 

“Yukhei. Wong Yukhei. That’s your real name.” Renjun declares, he’s so sure.

 

Yukhei- he hopes- smiles and looks down. “Yes.”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Renjun pounds the table in happiness.

 

“And no.”

 

“What?”

 

Yukhei/Xuxi/Lucas grins even wider. “They’re all my names. I didn’t mean to be so confusing for you. I’m sorry. My friends they all call me something else.” He lifts up 3 fingers and taps the first one.  “I apologize for Dejun and Kunhang. They were the two being loud the first day. But yeah those are my Canton friends and a couple others.” He taps his second finger. “The other group were my Korean friends and my one Mandarin speaking buddy. I tried to go by Yukhei with them but Chenle kept calling me Xuxi and well,” Xuxi shrugs, “it just stuck.” He taps the third finger. “My Thai name,” And Renjun wants to smack his head, of course Thai! Why didn’t he think of Thai?, “is really long. I won’t bother overwhelming you. But my nickname is Lucas. So my Thai friends call me that.”

 

Something in Renjun feels complete. No more sleepless nights trying to give him one name. This fucker had 3. 4 if you count his actual Thai name. But then he realizes something.

 

“Oh, crap what do I call you?”

 

He laughs. “Does that mean you’ll be calling me by my name often?”

 

Renjun’s cheeks redden. “I-I mean. I need to know what name to write. On your cup. Duh.”

 

He clicks his tongue in understanding but his lips are pulled up in a lazy smirk and maybe Renjun shouldn’t find it so attractive.

 

“Well, Huang Renjun. You can call me whatever you want. Xuxi, right? It probably slips off the tongue smoo-“

 

“Yukhei. I like it. It suits you.”

 

Yukhei- finally- nods and downs his hot chocolate and Renjun can’t help but ask.

 

“Why do you always order that?”

 

Yukhei suddenly looks embarrassed. “Uh, I don’t like coffee.”

 

Renjun raises his eyebrows. “You frequent a coffee shop.”

 

“I just really really like hot chocolate.”

 

Renjun doesn’t buy it for a second but he lets it go. Not trying to pry. He nods his head to the whipped cream sitting in an extra cup. “Okay then explain that.”

 

Yukhei grins. “I love whipped cream but I hate when it melts in the hot chocolate, the texture is gone by then. So I just scoop the whipped cream in my mouth and then drink the hot chocolate.”

 

Renjun can’t help but giggle. “That’s... the most extra thing I’ve ever heard. You’re a picky eater aren’t you?”

 

Yukhei shrugs, scraping the sides of the whipped cream cup with a straw. “A little. I just like things a certain way.”

 

Renjun gets that. Boy, does he get that.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a control freak or anything. I just, I’m a creature of habit. My mom used to make homemade whip cream but it was too heavy for hot chocolate. It’d sink to the bottom. So she put it in a cup and that’s how I’d drink it. And I never really wanted to drink it any other way.” Yukhei smiles down at the cup of whipped cream before looking up, as if he forgot Renjun was there, looking at him like a lovestruck idiot. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to like overshare.”

 

“No! No! It’s fine! Anytime you feel like-uh- oversharing. I’d be happy to listen.”

 

“So you’re not gonna use my name just write it down on a biodegradable cup?” Yukhei teases.

 

“Keep talking and you’ll get a biodegradable cup straight to your face.”

 

And for some reason, Renjun is absolutely aware that was not that funny, Yukhei starts to guffaw and maybe, Renjun joins in.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Renjun asks, once they calm down. Yukhei’s wiping a tear from his eye, a smile permanently etched on his face and Renjun decides he likes Yukhei like this.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Renjun shrugs. “You seemed down. Your friends weren’t here.”

 

Yukhei nods. “Oh yeah. They, uh, they got sick of me.”

 

Renjun frowns. “They don’t sound very nice.”

 

“No! They are! Honestly, I don’t blame them. I was just bugging them about something a lot. So they just told me to come here alone and, well, it’s nothing. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Yukhei leans on his palm, looking at Renjun with a- dare he think it- fond expression. “Trust me, it really doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

Renjun feels like he’s missing something but he lets it go. Instead choosing to meet Yukhei’s gaze directly and he decides, yes, he’s going to like this boy.

 

And from the way Yukhei’s looking back at him, he gets this feeling that maybe this boy is going to like him too.

* * *

 

“And what will you be having today, good sir.” Renjun’s trying to fight the grin off his face as Wong Yukhei is in front of the cash register. Yukhei looks up at the cute menus Taeyong designed himself and pretends to think about it. “I think I’ll have a medium hot chocolate. Oh! And a side of whipped cream in a separate cup.”

 

“Oh my. What a strange request. Separate cup you say?”

 

“What can I say? I live my life on the wild side.” And Doyoung’s groaning from the side.

 

“It’s been like a day. And you two are already flirting like an old couple?”

 

“Weren’t you supposed quit or something, Hyung?” Renjun smirks and Doyoung grumbles something about disrespectful dongsaengs as he starts on Yukhei’s order.

 

See, Doyoung had his wild crazy confession and Taeyong had been eagerly receptive but quite amused when Doyoung told him he wanted to quit. Then politely informed, in between steamy kisses in the cafe’s storage room, that its policy to give a 2 week notice. So here Doyoung was working for 2 more weeks. His dramatic exit, ruined.

 

But hey, he had a cute boyfriend. So fuck you.

 

Doyoung hands over the cup, completely bare as Renjun forgot to jot down the name. He quickly pulls out a sharpie and tries his best to scribble something down.

 

“You’re not gonna ask me my name ?” Yukhei asks.

 

Renjun smirks and hands the cup over to him. “Nah, I don’t need it.”

 

And soon Yukhei is doing the thing Renjun loves where he throws his head back and cackles in Yukhei fashion.

 

In messy letters, slightly slanted from the angle Renjun had to write, is a single name.

 

_Rumplestiltskin._

**Author's Note:**

> K̄heā pĕn h̄etup̄hl? - Is he the one/reason?
> 
> H̄ubpāk, P’Ten!- Shut up, P'Ten. (The p' is like the equivalent of hyung in thai.)
> 
> twitter: mqrkhyuck


End file.
